A Maximoff Family Roadtrip
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Wanda pushes Vision to embark on their first family roadtrip, but travelling with energetic seven year old Super twins, and a new baby, isn't as easy as Wanda expected. Written for Flufftober day 6. Prompt: Roadtrip.


AN: For Flufftober day 6, prompt: Roadtrip.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Vision questioned his wife. "It's quite a long way by road.."

"We've done it plenty of times before" Wanda countered.

"Not with super-powered seven year-olds AND a baby" Vision countered right back.

"Hope and Scott are taking little Nadia."

"Hope and Scott don't live outside the city, and little Nadia is almost One. Viv is five months."

"Exactly.. She's a little older than the twins were, first time we did this drive with them. And you know she usually falls asleep in the car. She's been a pretty perfect baby all-round so far.."

"That's true.."

"Come on, Vizh. We've never missed one of Morgan's Birthday parties.. It'll be fun" She nudged him playfully. "Our first little Family road trip since our family became complete."

"Well.. You're still breastfeeding, so we'll have to make a few extra stops.." said Vision.

"Already considered" Wanda grinned, feeling him relenting.

"Bathroom and diaper change breaks.."

"Mmhm."

"And at least one 'stop and let Tommy run a bit to protect our sanity' break.."

"That's been a given on every road trip since he was two" Wanda smirked.

"True.." Vision sighed, pulling her in for a kiss. "Alright then, we can drive.. But if we end up regretting this, let it be known that I did warn you."

"Noted" Wanda grinned, returning his kiss, then rushing to her sons' bedrooms. "_Baieti, _start getting your things ready, Daddy says we can drive!"

* * *

So, the following day, the Maximoff Family loaded into their car for the trip into the City. Once there, they would stay at he Avengers compound for the night, then attend young Morgan Stark's Birthday Party.

Once in the car, Billy, who had taken to big-brotherhood easily, checked, for the third time, that Viv was strapped in safely, then put on his own seat belt. Baby Viv cooed happily at her brother's attention. Tommy squirmed in his own seat, slightly annoyed at the loss of the extra space now filled by Viv's car-seat, but he did love his baby sister, so he was learning to get used to it.

"Everybody ready?" Wanda asked. "Seat belts on, got your toys, snacks and drink bottles.."

"Uh-huh" Billy nodded.

"Most importantly" added Vision, "Has everyone been to the bathroom?"

"Yup" Tommy replied.

"Then let's go!" Wanda declared.

"Are you sure? There's still time for Natasha to come pick us up in the Quinjet instead.."

"_Doar condu, _Vizh" Wanda chuckled, shaking her head.

Vision sighed, feeling a slight feeling of foreboding, and started the car.

* * *

Ten minutes into the trip, everything seemed to be going relatively well. Viv had almost fallen asleep already. And then..

"Daddy" Tommy announced, "I have to go to the Bathroom."

"Tommy" Wanda turned to him sternly, "When Daddy asked whether you'd been to the Bathroom, you said you had."

"I did, Mama. I went number one, but now.."

"Oh.." Wanda sighed.

"It's probably easier to just take him home to go.." Vision started to turn the car.

"Wait.." Tommy frowned. "I thought we'd stop at McDonalds."

"We are later, for lunch.." said Wanda.

"Oh.." Tommy thought for a moment. "I can hold it, then."

"That's a long time to hold it. The nearest McDonalds is.. Wait" Vision frowned. "Tommy, did you say you needed to go to the Bathroom just to get McDonalds?"

"...No"

Vision sighed, continuing down the road.

"New rule" Wanda turned to her sons. "No crying 'Bathroom' unless you actually have to go to the Bathroom."

* * *

After that little hiccup, the first leg of the trip passed without much more incident. The boys were occupied with the toys and games they had brought with them, and Viv, living up to her 'almost perfect baby' reputation, dozed in her car seat.

Eventually, they reached a McDonalds, and made their first stop. It was a McDonalds with a play area, so it filled a few of their 'stop' criteria.. Food, Bathroom, and an opportunity for Tommy to let out a bit of extra energy, even if he could not run quite at his full speed.

After letting both Tommy and Billy play for a bit, Vision ordered them some Happy Meals, which they ate while Wanda fed Viv.

"See, Vizh?" Wanda flashed her husband a victorious smile, holding their daughter close as she suckled at her breast, "Everything is turning out fine."

Vision returned Wanda's smile, but he still wasn't so sure.. They still had a while to go.

* * *

After changing Viv's wet diaper, and sending the twins on one more Bathroom run, they got back on the road. After a while, however, Wanda began to squirm a little in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Vision glanced over to her.

"Actually.. No" Wanda blushed, quite embarrassed. "I uh, forgot to use the bathroom myself.."

"Should I turn back to.."

"No, no.. Pull over, I'll just go behind those bushes.."

Vision stopped the car, letting Wanda hurry out, still quite embarrassed. As they waited, Viv began to squirm and whine in her car seat.

"Daddy!" cried Billy in panic, "Something's wrong with Baby Vivian!"

Vision turned, only to see his daughter's little features twisted in concentration, her face turning almost as red as his. Before he could reassure Billy that there was nothing seriously wrong with his baby sister, an unpleasant smell filled the car.

"Eeew!" Tommy held his nose. "Daddy, Viv pooped her pants!"

Vision sighed, getting out of the car to fetch the diaper bag from the trunk. All the planning in the world could not face up to a baby's unpredictable bowel movements.

* * *

While they were soon on the move again, this time, Viv just couldn't seem to settle. She wasn't hungry, her diaper was clean, she didn't have any sort of fever.. She probably just wanted to be held, but that was unfortunately not an option while they were driving.

_"Baieti" _Wanda appealed to her sons, a little desperate, "Perhaps one of you could try singing something to your little sister to help settle her?"

_"Shoot to thrill, play to.." _Tommy began. Viv giggled.

"Preferably not something from Uncle Tony's playlist.." Vision interrupted.

"No, Vizh.." Wanda chuckled. "I think she likes it.. Go on, Tommy."

_"Shoot to thrill, play to kill.."_

Vision sighed, shaking his head, then smiled.

"Could you get a video of them, Wanda? Tony has to see this.."

* * *

When they eventually, finally, pulled up at the Avengers compound, Natasha was outside waiting for them.

"Auntie Nat!" The twins cried in unison, leaping from the car to greet her.

"Hey there, you little rascals" Nat crouched to hug them both. "I've missed you! Now, where's my little Goddaughter?"

"Here you go" Wanda chuckled, passing Viv to Nat as she got her out of the car.

Viv squealed happily.

"Well, hello Miss Vivian Natasha. Auntie Nat is very happy to see you too" Nat's face lit up as she pressed a kiss into Viv's soft blond hair, then moved to lead the boys inside. Everyone's excited to see all of you. Uncle Bruce is making tacos.."

"Well, we survived.." Vision chuckled, draping an arm around Wanda as they followed Nat and their children.

"We did" Wanda sighed, leaning into Vision's shoulder. "But maybe next time, we will just let Nat pick us up.."

* * *

**Translation:**

Baieti: boys

_Doar condu: just drive_


End file.
